


Tearstained

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Togami failing to pretend he doesn't give a fuck, Togami trying to pretend he doesn't give a fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re sitting calmly in the library when Naegi finally breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearstained

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr left me the idea, so I made it into a little drabble of sorts.

                They’re sitting calmly in the library when Naegi finally breaks down.

                It’s fairly late, perhaps around eight o’clock p.m., and the stress of the school life and all of the deaths thus far have clearly and finally taken their toll on Naegi, who seems to be realizing the true severity of their situation. Togami himself knows that a positive outlook cannot get them through this, and he doesn’t move from where he’s sitting at the desk in the library, even if he can hear Naegi sniffling to himself from the corner of the room.

                Naegi probably has to cry every so often, because even if he shows the ability to be strong and overcome obstacles that are thrown his way, those intense feelings of loss and remorse are probably heavy on his shoulders.

                Togami doesn’t know how to comfort the brunette or anything and he doesn’t know if he should. They’re the only two in the library (God knows where Fukawa wandered off to), so it’s rather quiet. The mood in the room is sullen and downcast, though that’s Naegi’s _own_ fault, Togami thinks with a soft sigh.

                The sound of shaky breathing and sniffling is utterly obnoxious, and Togami can’t seem to concentrate on his book. He pretends he doesn’t care for a minute when he and Naegi exchange a small glance, and then he stands and slowly saunters over to where Naegi is facing the bookshelves.

                “Naegi,” He starts in his usual sharp tone; the latter stiffens and turns around, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his blazer. Togami doesn’t ask what’s wrong. He freezes, not knowing what to say – how did people even _do_ this to begin with? – and instead of choking out a pathetic excuse for an “it’ll be okay” like he considers doing, Naegi practically tackles him as he throws his arms around the heir’s torso and buries his face into Togami’s chest.

                Togami shifts a bit as he regains his balance, his arms lifting slightly as he’s thrown off-center, and then he feebly puts a hand on Naegi’s shoulder while his opposite arm drops back to his side. He doesn’t know what to do; he’s never comforted anyone before, everything’s been about him, he was the one receiving the compliments and the praise and this and that and everything else, and now that someone else needs to be shown a little bit of sympathy, he’s at a complete loss.

                He doesn’t think before he speaks. His tone is flat as he mutters, “Stop crying. It’s unsightly.” He’s pretty sure he made it worse.

                The blonde can feel wetness on his white shirt, right where Naegi’s been crying into. The warm feeling of tears seeping through the fabric of his clothing is completely foreign to him, and he feels his blazer constrict a bit around him as Naegi’s hands grapple at the cloth and gather the black material into his fists. The brunette is still sniffling, his shoulders quivering with every breath, and after a few moments of the two standing there in that odd position, Naegi finally steps back.

                His eyes are puffy, and most of his face is red. He sniffles a few more times before apologizing to Togami and attempting to run off, but without even thinking, the heir lashes out and catches Naegi by the wrist.

                Naegi’s eyes widen a bit and he forces a smile. “I’m fine.” But even after saying that, the droplets form in the corners of his eyes again, and he slowly moves back over to Togami. The latter isn’t sure why exactly he stopped Naegi from leaving, but he doesn’t bother reflecting on it, for Naegi’s yet again buried his face in Togami’s chest.

                Togami strokes Naegi’s hair. Naegi stops shaking and seems to relax a bit.

                No words are exchanged between the two for an uncomfortably long time. Togami has no idea what to say, and Naegi just isn’t going to talk.

                When the two separate, Naegi mutters out that he’s going to bed, and then he flashes a bright smile at Togami and thanks the heir for helping him.

                As Naegi walks away, Togami curses the odd, light feeling he’s gotten just from seeing that smile, and then he slowly moves over to the desk and sits down in the chair, placing his hand over the spot where Naegi’s tearstains are. 


End file.
